A Pokemon Duel?
by The GamerSwordsman
Summary: Ok so I'm not really sure what to say about this one. It's a LucarioxPeach, but mostly it's a batlle with slit Romance.


**Okay here is another LucarioxPeach one shot. Just to let everyone know the fighting won't be a Brawl fight. Also this one shot takes place a day after **_**A Gift from the Heart.**_** So I hope you all enjoy this one shot.**

**No one owns Brawl, but Nintendo.**

Pokemon Duel

It was another calm day at the smash mansion and Lucario and Peach had gotten together. Inside of Lucario being alone almost all of the time Peach wanted him to spent time with her inside. So Lucario was outside her door waiting for her to open it all the while he thought, "_I wonder what will happen today."_

The door then opened and Peach said, Thanks for waiting Lucario. The tea should be ready now."

"Tea?" Lucario asked, while walking into Peach's room.

Peach nodded while she closed the door behind her.

When Lucario sat down Peach had the table already set and waiting.

Lucario just kind of stared at the cup for a moment not sure if this was the "tea" that Peach said that they were going to have or not.

He snapped out of thoughts when Peach asked, "Aren't going to try it Lucario?"

He nodded and slowly took put the cup up to his mouth and took a sip of the tea. At first it had a somewhat bitter taste to it. But after a few more sips Lucario was able to finish it.

"So how's the tea Lucario?" Peach asked, before she noticed that his cup was empty.

Lucario shrugged his shoulders as he said, "Hmm, it's alright."

Letting out a giggle Peach replied, "Well, I'm just glad you drank it all."

Right at that moment a knock came from outside Peach's door.

Peach completely forgot that she hadn't locked the door. So it slowly opened while someone asked, "Hey Peach what's going on in here. Pikachu and I heard you laughing so we-"

Samus stopped midway when she saw Lucario sitting at the end of the table in Peach's room. When Peach turned around saw both Samus's and Pikachu's mouths wide open in somewhat shock.

Pikachu then asked, "Uh Peach what's Lucario doing in your room?"

Peach began to blush as she answered, "Well, Lucario and I are just spending some time together."

"Why in the world would you do that Peach? Are you repaying your debt to him because he helped save you and Zelda?" Samus asked, crossing her arms waiting for an answer.

Lucario then stood up and snapped back, "I have a question for you Samus?"

'Really what's that Lucario?" Samus replied, while she raised an eye brow.

Pointing one of his claws at Pikachu he said, "Why are you making comments towards Peach. When you have Pikachu fallowing you around?"

"Hey I'm hanging around with Samus because we've both done this type of thing three times now." Pikachu snapped back at Lucario.

The Pokemon Trainer just happened to walk by and couldn't help, but ask, "Why don't you guys just have a Pokemon Battle to decide this little problem?"

'And why would we want to do that?" Peach asked, wondering where he was going with this.

"Well I think you guys need to do something new." The Pokemon Trainer simply said, as he walked down the hallway.

Pikachu then said, "Alright we'll have a battle against you two at the Pokemon Stadium."

Lucario then nodded as all four where teleported to Stadium.

When Peach and Samus arrived at the Stadium Lucario was gone and all that was left was a Pokeball. Pikachu however, was on Samus's shoulder as they made their way over to the other side of the Stadium.

When Peach looked around all of the other smashers where sitting in the rows of seats waiting for the battle to start.

Peach took her spot and saw the Pokemon Trainer standing in the middle of the of field as he shouted to the other smashers, "This is contest is a one on one match between Samus who will be using Pikachu and Princess Peach who will be using Lucario."

He looked over at Peach who nodded and while she trilled around in circle she stopped kissed the Pokeball and after pressing the button she let go while she shouted, "Lucario go!"

Samus nodded at Pikachu who jumped off her shoulder and let sparks come out of his cheeks. After Pikachu did this the light faded away and Lucario took his fighting stance ready to go.

The Pokemon Trianer then had two flags in his hands as he waved them in air while he shouted, "Let the battle begin!"

Samus then shouted, "Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

Peach quickly shouted to Lucario, "Lucario dodge the attack and use Extremespeed!"

Lucario nodded and he got out of the attacks way and was gone in flash stucking Pikachu sending him to ground.

Pikachu recovered quickly and Samus commanded, "Pikachu use Iron Tail!"

At the same Peach said, "Lucario use Metal Claw."

Both Pokemon ran towards each and struck each other sending the other back a ways.

Peach quickly said, "Lucario Bone Rush."

Lucario nodded and a bone appeared in his paw he swung once, but Pikachu dodged it easily. He throw a second which barely missed Pikachu. When he throw the bone a third time however, it hit Pikachu dead on making him go flying and crashing into the ground.

Samus had a look of concern on her as she said, "Come Pikachu you can do it. Use Thunder it finish this fight."

Pikachu slowly got up nodded and he shot a massive amount of electricity at Lucario.

Peach quickly shouted, "Lucario use Aura Sphere!"

Both attacks hit against with both Pokemon not wanting to give in to defeat. The attacks were so strong that it caused an explosion.

Peach and Samus both shielded themselves for as the smoke went right past them.

The crowd became dead silent waiting to see who would come out the winner. Once the smoke cleared everyone saw both Pikachu and Lucario weakly standing up. But the one who fell first was, was-

Pikachu. When the Pokemon Trainer he raised the green flag and pointed it at Peach as shouted, "Pikachu is unable to battle the winner of this match is Peach and Lucario."

While everyone was cheering Samus picked up Pikachu and was heading over towards Mario so he could check to see if there was an serious damage.

While Peach ran out onto the field and placed her hand on Lucario's shoulder she asked, "Lucario are you alright?"

"Yes Princess I'm alright." Lucario said, afterwards almost falling to the ground.

Peach couldn't help, but tear up as she asked, "I didn't push you too hard I did?"

Lucario simply nodded his head as he replied, "No not all Princess you did a very good job at being my trainer for this battle."

Peach wiped her eyes and smiled as she said, "Well, then maybe sometime soon we could go up against someone sometime?"

Lucario nodded and they both headed out of the stadium were you could still here all of the fellow smashers shouting both of their names.

**So was this one shot exciting? Sorry that I didn't focus at all on the crowd it's just that none of the main characters for this one shot were there. So yeah you get what I mean. And about the battle well, I'll be honest I haven't watched Pokemon for about 8 years now. So of course I would be a bit rusty on how things actually go when there is a battle. Well, review and thanks again Yoshizilla for some more help on Lucario's move set. Yeah you may have given me site, but it sure was helpful.**


End file.
